The Creation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Super-nanny
Summary: As new girl transfers into our class...coincidence? I think not
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Haruhi Suzumiya**** series**

**Authors notes: Okies, this is my first attempt at writing a ****Haruhi Suzumiya**** fanfic as I've only just got into watching the anime a while ago. I'd say, this probably takes place shortly after episode 13**

**I'm trying to write in so it's on episode format, so there will be a short chapter first (this one) then a part 1 and part 2 afterwards, making a total of 3 chaps.**

**Kyon is the story teller in this (and the original series), so it's all told from his point of view**

**ENJOY!**

**The Creation of ****Haruhi Suzumiya  
Chapter 1**

Okay, if I opened this story with, 'this day was like every other normal day', I know, at least by now, you won't believe me. And to be all honest, I don't even truly believe it either.

But it seemed normal enough to start with, but there was one thing that was worrying me

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Haruhi screamed behind me, at her desk by the window. "Another mysterious transfrer student! That's the second one this year!"

As if the first one wasn't bad enough…You see, around 6 months ago, Itsuki Koizumi, tranfered into our school out of no where, just as Haruhi wished it. But unknown to her, he was actually an esper (also as she had wished for). Then as typical Haruhi behaviour, he made him join the SOS Brigade, which made up of myself (a _normal _human), Yuki Nagato (an artificial human created by the Integrated Data Entity, aka, an alien), Mikuru Asahina (a time traveler from the future), and our all powerful leader, Haruhi Suzumiya (so called a 'God' of this world).

But back to my point, if a new transfer student has come in the middle of the year, I can't help but wonder if _someone _had something to do with this…

"Alright class, settle down," our teacher said, walking into the classroom and taking to his desk. Natually, all the class followed his orders and drew their attention to him. "As you may of heard, today we have a new student transferring into out class."

Yep, we do, some more than most…

"Now I want you to all make her feel welcome…"

_Her? _Well, that's a good start so far.

"She's not from around this area…"

Please don't say from out of space!

"Come in in, Miss. O'Mally," our teacher called to the door. Once again, all the class's attention, apart from mine, I couldn't bare to look, drew to the door as it slid open followed by footsteps that walked in and stopped so they were standing right at the front of the class, next to the teacher. Which was then closely followed by the whispers of my fellow classmates and some whistling from Taniguchi. I could even sense the excitement levels in Haruhi suddenly shoot straight up. "Now then dear, why don't you introduce yourself…tell the class your name."

"Jennifer Ann O'Malley," a soft voice came.

"Odd name…" I mumbled to myself, I should at least be polte and take a look at her. "Now let's see…"

The moment I glanced up, my life was never the same again.

"WHA?! But…But…how could this be?!"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, this would be the part where the opening would appear**

**I know it's a short start, but hey, must intros are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creation of Haruhi Suzumiya **

**Chapter 2**

**ONE WEEK AGO**

I found myself going to the club room as normal, it's become quite a habit of mine ever since I was forced to put this thing together 6 months ago by Haruhi Suzumiya.

Once I got there, Nagato was waiting outside the club room. Now, a few weeks ago, I would of thought this would have been really odd, because Nagato NEVER leaves the club room I'm not even sure if she goes to class. But lately, ever since that online tournament with the computer club and their invitation for her to join them, Nagato has been going over to play on the computers every once as a while. Although, for some reason, she always waits for my permission to go over there first.

Okay, scratch that, I know exactly why she does it.

"You want me to watch Haruhi for you again?" I asked her, getting a just nod in return, as usual. "Okay, I'll do it. Have fun at the computer club."

"I'm not going to the computer club," Nagato bluntly replied before making her leave.

So, if she's not heading the computer club, and hardly ever leaves the classroom, then something must be up.

"Hey wait!" I called out, making her stop in the process. "Where are you going then?"

"There is an urgent situation that needs my assistance," she so bluntly replied again suddenly teleporting out of sight. I don't think anyone saw what just happened, so we're still safe, I just wish she'd warn me next me she's going to do things like that!

I still wonder why she didn't take me with her, but hey, after all the strange stuff that's happened to me, I'm probably best of staying the hell out of this.

With that out of the way, I turned back to our club room. Knocking on the door, half expecting Miss. Asahina's voice to answer.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haruhi loud voice answered.

"It's only me," I sighed, entering the room to find only our one and only leader sitting a the computer seeming to be in engaged with something. "You the only one here?"

"That's right. Mikuru had cleaning duty, Nagato's gone off and I don't know where Koizumi is."

I do, "He said he had to go to work today," I told her, though I sort of knew what he was really doing.

-Flashback-

"Just tell Miss. Suzumiya that I had to go into work," Koizumi told me.

"And by work, you mean another close space has opened up?" I replied.

"Well something like that…it's an urgent situation that needs my assistance, I'll catch you later!"

-end flashback-

Hang on, didn't Nagato just say the same thing you me an few moments ago?!

"Oh, is that so…" Haruhi replied before turning her attention back to the computer, grinning a little.

"Okay, I know that look, what are you up to?"

"I discovered a site where you can create your own little person, it's so cute!" Wow, there are actually site's like that? "I start making some of all our members, but now I'm making one of what I want our 6th member to look like!"

Sixth?! As if five wasn't enough? We're going to need a bigger club room if she carries on like this…

"Which reminds me, what hair colour should this girl have…"

"I don't know, maybe a brunette or red-head?" Like Miss. Asahina's beautiful hair!

"No way, two of us are already like that! I know, I'll make her have blonde hair and blue eyes, that'll make her really cute," Haruhi eagerly said applying them on the computer. "Well, don't just stand there, come see!"

Looking over at the screen, Haruhi's little person was actually quite cute. She had bright blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, blue eyes and wore a uniform just like ours…wait what?

"Why did you put her in our uniform?"

"Eh, I couldn't think of anything else at the time. But wouldn't it be interesting if there was a student like this at our school, maybe I'd even get her to join the club! Then Mikuru won't be so lonely as being the only cute one."

Hey, Nagato's cute as well to you know…not that I'd ever say that in front of Haruhi after what happened last time.

"Now to make her more interesting…" She said, clicking on the accessories page. "Let's see, maybe I could give her superpowers….she could be a alien, time-traveller and an esper all rolled into one!"

Wow, that would be the day…wait a moment, if Haruhi thought up this person, will it become a reality?

Nah, I can't be…

**PRESENT DAY**

"IT CAN'T BE!" I shouted out, earning some strange looks from my classmates.

"Is something wrong?" our teacher asked me.

"Err…nothing," I said for now. But something actually was wrong. Ihis new girl standing in front of us looks familiar…in fact, WAY to familiar. She had bright blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, blue eyes wearing the girls school uniform. She looks almost identical to the little person Haruhi created a week ago! This cannot be happening.

I turned back to see what the master-mind herself thought of this, but I could just tell by the excited look on her face that she wasn't fazed by it, just that great big grin on her face. I don't think she's even realised it yet.

"Now then," our teacher continued. "Jennifer is not from around here, so she can't speak much of our language. Who would like to volunteer in helping her out around here?"

As if I always knew answer….

"WE WILL DO IT!"

_WE_?!

Haruhi stood up and shouted out behind me. "She can sit next to me, I'll teach her all she needs to know."

Oh boy, something about that sentence that's just not right at all…

And with that. Haruhi got our new classmate, Jennifer, now named 'Jenny' by Haruhi, to sit next to her, after forcing the original neighbour to give up their seat.

"So Jenny, have you joined any clubs yet?"

"No," she bluntly replied, almost like the way Nagato speaks.

But I wonder…If she looks like that little person, I wonder just what other similarities they exactly have…

"Well then, from now on you are a member of the SOS Brigade!"

Again, just as Haruhi wished it.

* * *

After what seemed like an entity in class, it was finally time for a break. Naturally, Haruhi dragged me to the club room along with our new 6th member. A girl who mysteriously (great, now I'm saying it) transferred into our class looking exactly like a person Haruhi thought up a week ago.

"HI EVERYONE!" Haruhi once again yelled out, almost kicking the club room door open.

All the members were inside already. Nagato was sitting by the window reading, as normal. Miss. Asahina was dressed up serving the tea, as normal. And Koizumi was setting up a game he brought in, no doubt for us to play later, as…well, you get the idea.

"Attention the SOS Brigade, I've just recruited a new member to join our club!" she said dragging poor Jenny into the room and placed her in front. Although, come to think of it, I don't think the girl even put up much of a fight while coming over, let alone now. "This is our 2nd mysterious transfer student, her name is, Jennifer Ann O'Malley, but feel free to call her 'Jenny'."

Yeah, only because you named her that!

"Go ahead, Jenny, say hello!"

As if following instructions, Jenny nodded and greeted the other member with a simple, "Hello."

Again, somewhat like Nagato.

I looked at the other members reactions to see if they knew anything was going on. Nagato had glanced up from her book put then went straight back to reading and Koizumi still had the same smile in his face as he always does, even when he greeted her. Although, Miss. Asahina was a little surprised at first, but it soon faded as if she realised something and then tried to hide it (not very well might I add).

Upon gathering this information, I concluded that they all must know something about what's happening, and I'll be sure to get my answers soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yosh, that is the end of part 1, part 2 will come soon!**


End file.
